My Little Girl
by Aims J
Summary: What really made Gambit leave Belladonna and his daughter? What if killing Julien was just a reaction for the big thing?


A/N: Kind of unusual of me to write a story not on a Saturday night. That is my 'writing' night. Well I'm a little off. It's Monday night. Almost 9:00 PM. But I wanted to write this story before I forgot about it. I'm listening to some music but it doesn't go with my story...I suppose. *Shakes head* Nope.   
  
Dislcaimer: I own nothing....Except for the plot and all that. I wish I owned Gambit...*Grins* So cute. Well Hey! If you are reading this then you must like Gambit also. So join my guild on neopets! http://www.neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=remygambit Just cut and copy that link and join! :-)  
  
Summery: Why did Belladonna and Gambit get divorced? Did Gambit divorce her or did she divorce him? What if the death of Belladonna's brother had nothing to do with Gambit leaving. But was just a result from what did make him leave?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
My little girl  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Daddeee! Daddeee!" Samantha yelled as Remy LeBeau, Gambit, opened the door and walked in. Little Samantha was walking by the door when it opened. She turned and yelled and put her arms up for Gambit to pick her up.   
  
"Hey t'ere my little gal," Remy said kissing her cheek.   
  
"Remy, is that you?" Said a girls voice from the kitchen.   
  
"Yes Bella," Remy said and walked into the kitchen and sat Samantha on the floor and kissed his wife.  
  
"How was work?" She asked and Remy flinched. It wasn't actually work. More like gambling. But it kept food on the table and Gambit loved it.   
  
"Why ask? Ya know no one can beat me," Remy said smiling as he looked over at Sammy.  
  
"Not that Remy. I mean the other thing," Belladonna said wiping her hands on a towel and turned to Remy.  
  
He didn't answer at first but took an apple off of the table and took a bite and thought it over. His job, as some people know it as is to assemble a group of operatives to help them to infiltrate a secret, closed community. Although it was almost over, he had this bad feeling that something bad might happen.   
  
"Just a little more and it done," Remy said taking another bite of his apple.  
  
"Not really. You got a call from the Thieves' Guild. They said that the Marauders were led to the Morlock tunnels. They need you as soon as possible," she answered.  
  
"Why didn't ya say tat before?" Remy yelled as he threw his apple away and ran out catching a quick glimpse of Sammy.  
  
A few hours later Remy returned, his clothes torn up and he had a cut above his left eye. It had stopped bleeding but it was still sore.  
  
"Remy! What happened?" Belladonna asked as she saw him. He took off his shirt and threw it in the corner.  
  
"The Marauders were," he paused as he thought of what to say, "they dead. All but one. I saved her. She back at home."  
  
"You're bleeding," Bella said after a moment. Remy pulled his hand up to the cut and pulled it away. True, it had started bleeding but nothing bad.  
  
"I'm lucky ta be alive. Sabertooth almost gutted me," Remy said and Bella hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad you are alive though. I know this sounds like a heartless change of subject but I need you to watch Samantha tomorrow night," Bella said as she looked into Remy's eyes. He nodded. He would do anything for that kid. "Thank you Remy. Now go get cleaned up." And that is exactly what Remy did.  
  
The next day Remy felt a lot better. He kept looking forward to him and Sammy being together. He loved his little girl so much. He would give his life for her.   
  
"Tonight is just going ta be me and ya," Remy said picking up Sammy and putting her in his lap. She smiled and blew him a kiss. She is in a kissing stage. Blowing everyone a kiss. Although she was one and a half she was a smart little girl.   
  
The day flew by fast. Remy kept watching the television to see if they were going to broadcast anything about what happened at the Morlock tunnels. They didn't. At least not yet.   
  
"Remy, I have to go," Bella said leaning over and kissing Samantha and kissed Remy. "Remember, don't use your powers. I don't want Sammy to get hurt." Remy nodded and turned back to tickling Sammy.   
  
When they heard the front door close Remy turned on the radio and danced with Sammy. He swung her up and onto his knee then he started dancing with her. When the clock struck six o'clock Remy turned the television on and Sammy came and sat in his lap and watched it with him. Finally they started talking about the bodies in the tunnel.   
  
"Kathrine, have they found out what killed them?" said the anchorman talking to the reporter at the scene.  
  
"Not yet Sean. Although they have a lead that it might be a group of mutants. We have not found any weapons but you know how the mutants are. Never leaving any evidence. That is what made the investigation go from humans to mutants," Kathrine said.  
  
Remy didn't hear the rest, he picked up a pillow and charged it and threw it at the television. It blew up within seconds. He covered Sammy up to make sure she didn't get hurt. Problem was he was still upset so he charged up Sammy too.  
  
"Remy LeBeau! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Belladonna shrieked from the doorway.   
  
Belladonna forgot her purse and she rushed over to Remy and a charged up Sammy. If Remy were to let go of her now they would have no kid. Remy uncharged her and stood up. He held his head down afraid that if he looked into his little girl's eyes he would break down. No one has seen him break down.   
  
"Remy I want you out. You almost lost it with Sammy. I don't want to take that chance again!" Bella said and grabbed Sammy. "You can stay until the morning. I do not want to see you then. You will sleep out here."  
  
Remy didn't argue but walked to the master bedroom and grabbed a bag and shoved a few things in there. His staff, trenchcoat, mostly clothes then he went into the kitchen and threw some food in also. When he was finished Bella was already putting Sammy in bed and getting ready herself. She didn't want to see Remy so she went to bed. He laid down on the couch looking at the remains of the television. He didn't want to wait tell morning. But he will wait a few more hours. At midnight he got up and grabbed his bag. He walked into Sammy's room and kissed her.  
  
"I will do anything for ya little one. We'll meet again," Remy whispered and turned and walked out the door.   
  
As he walked down the block he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Julien, Belladonna's brother in the pale light of the moon.   
  
"Well if it ain't Remy. Where ya going Remy?" Julien asked with a sneer.  
  
"Leavin. What's it to ya?" Remy answered back. He never did like Julien.  
  
"If ya get passed me Remy, ya can leave," Julien said and crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't want to hurt ya Julien," Such a big lie!  
  
"Ain't that to bad. I'm challenging you Remy," Julien said and smiled. He knew Remy wouldn't back down from a challenge.  
  
The next thing you knew Remy was on Julien. With the light the moon gave off you couldn't see much. Just two dark figures rolling on the ground. You would hear a grunt, then a groan. And finally a blast. Remy stood up over Julien's body and looked down. He had to do it. Had to kill Julien. Remy didn't stop for long. He turned back around and ran into the night.  
  
"We will meet again little one," Remy yelled into the night for his daughter.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
END! Okay...Or in my words...WOW! I didn't know I knew this much about Remy. And yes it is all true. Except I think for the daughter part. Rumor has it he had a child. Some websites say so others said not. I think this is the comic Remy so oh well. My next Gambit story is going to be how he got his powers. That is if he wasn't born with it but inherited them by an unknown stranger. So what do you think? Please read and review!! Makes me happy to see what people think! 


End file.
